


I'm Not Cold When I'm With You

by TuxedoPearl



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Yuri, atlas is cold and blake is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoPearl/pseuds/TuxedoPearl
Summary: The gang arrives in Atlas, and it doesn't take long for Blake to find that she hates the chilly atmosphere.Fortunately, though, she has Yang there with her to make her world that much warmer.





	I'm Not Cold When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undersea_Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/gifts).



The Atlesian air was – as Blake had found out – cold and unforgiving, much like the grand majority of people that lived there. It nipped and bit at her poor skin, not dissimilar to how she had felt the disgusted and angry stares of those same people glaring at her as they had walked through the icy streets – simply because she existed, and simply because she wasn't one of them. 

Atlas was no place for a faunus. 

She was thankful for her teammates, though. They were especially supportive to both her  _and_  Weiss (the ex-heiress wasn't exactly thrilled to be here either) during the time it took them to arrive at their destination: fortunately, there  _were_  some good people in Atlas, and General Ironwood had graciously helped arrange a place for the travelling group to stay while they tried to figure out what their next move should be in terms of protecting the Relic of Knowledge – a task that seemed more difficult than ever thanks to the recent development concerning what they had learned about Professor Ozpin's past. 

Alas, it was late by the time they had finally arrived in the large city, and even later by time they'd arrived at their new lodgings, and so they had all thought it best to retire for the night so that they could all get some well-deserved rest before discussing anything even remotely related to saving the world. 

As they entered their temporary housing, Blake only managed to get a quick look around before the group retreated to their respective rooms, but from what she had seen, the building itself wasn't too unlike the house they had been staying in while they were in Haven in terms of scale and layout, but the décor was  _far_  more grandiose – with polished, marble tiles and engraved and embellished tables and chairs – and the colouration seemed to only consist of blues and whites. 

She was hoping that the inside of the house would be at least a little bit warmer – in every sense of the word – but there was no point in trying to disguise Atlas as something it wasn't, Blake supposed. 

However, she was thankful as she finally arrived in her designated room. Not because it was any warmer in there (because –  _surprise, surprise_ –it  _wasn't_ ), but rather because of the company she would get to keep. 

The door clicked shut behind her, and Blake turned to face the source of the noise, as well as the person who had caused it. 

_Yang._  

Blake made a beeline for the other girl and threw her arms around her shoulders, shivering as she attempted to siphon some of the heat from Yang's body into her own, and Yang could only smile down at her as she returned the embrace. 

"Cold?" Yang asked, using a hand to rub a warm circle into the skin of Blake's lower back. 

"What do you think?" Blake muttered grumpily, shivering again. 

Yang snorted. " _I_  think I'm dealing with one cranky cat who's a little  _too_  sensitive to the weather," she said teasingly. 

"I'm not wearing a jacket." Blake glared against Yang's shoulder. "Besides, we can't  _all_  be human space heaters." 

The taller girl laughed at that, breaking the embrace to pull Blake towards one of the beds, the loss of contact and warmth being much to the faunus' chagrin. Nonetheless, she followed Yang over to the bed and sat down beside her. At least the bedding was comfortable, Blake noted, trying to reason with her miserable state of mind. 

It didn't work. 

Not a moment later, Yang blinked down as she felt a sudden, unexpected weight lay itself onto the side of her arm, only to be greeted by the sight of Blake, who – in a proper catlike fashion – had butted her head against Yang's shoulder, her feline ears grumpily flattened against her head. 

"Is this what we're doing now?" Yang laughed lightly. "Are you really pulling the mopey cat act on me?" 

"I hate the cold," was all Blake grumbled in response. 

Yang laughed again. "I noticed." 

Blake grumbled further, unmoving from her head's new resting spot. Yang just watched her for a moment, an amused grin on her face as she enjoyed the warm, tingly feeling that spread up her arm and through the rest of her body from the action of Blake merely pressing her head against her. 

Blake was rather good at making her feel like that, Yang had noted. 

She wasn't quite sure what possessed her to do what she did next, but Yang would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't wanted to do it before. 

Reaching over with her prosthetic arm, Yang rested her fingers atop Blake's head and began lightly scratching at the base of her cat ears. Blake yelped in surprise at the unexpected sensation, jolting back up into a sitting position, her ears now pointedly facing upwards again as she looked at Yang in disbelief. 

"Wh- What was that?" she asked, her tone of voice matching her expression, an ear flicking subconsciously at the loss of the soft treatment. 

Yang merely raised her prosthetic, giving a small wiggle with her fingers to illustrate what she had just done. "They looked like they needed it," she smiled, pointing at the soft appendages. "And look! It worked!" 

Quickly raising her hands to her head, Blake attempted to cover her ears in a self-conscious manner. Nobody had touched her ears since... Well, since her parents, whenever she had sought comfort from them as a small child in Menagerie. 

"It's just... been a while since I let anyone touch them..." she mumbled, fidgeting in place. 

Yang's expression dropped in an instant. "I- Crap, sorry..." she apologised, raising her hands in front of herself in surrender. "I- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything..." 

"No!" Blake responded, a little louder than she had intended, her hands quickly moving away from her ears to mimic the position of Yang's own. "It's fine, really. It just... took me by surprise, that's all." 

With that, their hands fell back down to their laps. They just looked at each other in silence for a moment, Blake worrying her hands together, before her lips managed to push out the thought that had decided to grace her brain with its presence. 

"...You can do it again, if you want..." 

Yang's surprise at the muttered sentence was made evident by the slight widening of her eyes, before her lavender orbs fell away from Blake's gaze, apparently now finding the floor more interesting than the girl before her. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I was just curious originally, but I won't do it again if you didn't like it-" 

"Yang." 

Yang's gaze shot back up to Blake's face at the delicate, yet firm tone of her voice. "Yeah?" 

"I told you it was fine," Blake said, a gentle smile overtaking her features. She really did appreciate how considerate Yang always was whenever it came to making sure she felt comfortable, but she could be such a worrywart at times. "I wouldn't have said that if it wasn't. And I definitely wouldn't have given you permission to do it again if that was the case." 

"I-" Yang began, but cut herself off once she realised she had absolutely no reason to doubt Blake's words. If Blake said it was okay, then it was okay for Yang, too. 

" ...Alright," Yang said finally, returning Blake's smile. She raised her prosthetic once more, slow in her movements as she bought her hand up to rest it atop Blake's head, before beginning to gently move her fingers against Blake's scalp in a soft scratching motion. It only took Blake a few seconds to adjust to the almost foreign sensation, but once she did, she found herself relaxing into Yang's touch. 

Blake leaned her head ever so slightly closer to Yang, her line of sight being forced to face slightly downwards in the process, and she felt the subtle movement of the bed beneath them as Yang turned her larger frame more towards her. Her ears twitched and flicked as Yang's fingers touched back upon them, unable to stop herself from releasing a quiet squeak as the metal digits rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot at the base of them. 

Flicking her eyes up to Yang's face, Blake felt a wave of relief wash over her as it looked as though the taller girl hadn't heard the rather embarrassing noise that she had emitted. That relief was quickly replaced by something else, however, as Blake got a better look at Yang's current expression, and her breath almost caught in her throat. 

Bright, purple eyes were softened in what appeared to be complete and utter adoration as they watched Blake's ears react to their owner's touch – yet they also seemed concentrated somehow, as if the task (quite literally) at hand required Yang's full, undivided attention. Blake's eyes subconsciously trailed the rest of her features, moving away from the warm gaze that was being directed at her, to the gentle curve of her face, right down to soft-looking lips that were now quirking upwards in barely concealed amusement. 

"What's so f-" Blake began to ask, before cutting herself off as a terrible revelation dawned upon her. 

She was purring. 

Blake's cheeks flushed instantly. How had she not realised earlier? Was she  _that_ caught up in Yang's features that she hadn't noticed the now  _very_  apparent rumbling noise escaping her throat? 

It seemed as though Yang had caught onto her sudden realisation – the blonde's lips twisting upwards into a wider smile at the sight of the redness covering Blake's face. She laughed loudly, though there was no maliciousness in it. Just amusement, and the sound of the shit-eating grin that had graced her beautiful – and annoying, Blake decided – face. 

"I didn't know you could purr," Yang teased, tickling her fingers against that sensitive spot on Blake's ears and laughing again as it drew out another, louder purr from the faunus. "But I guess the cat's outta the bag now, eh, Blake?" 

"Ugh," Blake groaned, her head shooting back up to look the other girl in the eyes, the action forcing Yang's hand away from her head, and Yang had visibly tried (emphasis on  _'tried'_ ) not to laugh more at Blake's adorably annoyed-looking expression now that it was facing her directly, the embarrassed blush still coating the dark-haired girl's cheeks not helping either of them in the slightest. "Shut _up!_ " She yelled in her mortification, bringing her hands up to push Yang over, the blonde unable to do anything but release a surprised yelp in response. 

As her back made contact with the surface of the bed, Yang could only continue to grin over at Blake as the faunus met her gaze with a glare – though Yang knew Blake wasn't actually angry at her, of course – her face beginning to return back to its regular colour. 

"Easy there, kitty-cat," she dared to say, speech accompanied by a cheesy wink. "I'm pretty sure I already told you once that I love it when you're feisty." 

Yang almost regretted opening her mouth. Almost. 

Blake's glare hardened, and before Yang had the chance to do or say anything more, the dark-haired girl was upon her. Swiftly moving over Yang's form and swinging a leg over her hips, Blake trapped the taller girl between her thighs, placing her hands on Yang's shoulders for support, pushing her further into the mattress and causing the blonde to grunt in surprise. 

"How's this for feisty?" Blake challenged, unable to stop a smirk of her own from growing now that she appeared to have the upper hand. 

Yang felt herself swallow thickly as she stared up at the dark-haired beauty above her – her eyes taking in bright amber irises and perfect lips – before her expression turned mischievous again, challenging Blake's gorgeous eyes with her own lavender ones, and Blake felt her breath hitch at the sight of them once again; the emotions swimming in them flickered between playful competitiveness and the adoration that they had previously held, along with something else that Blake wasn't quite sure how to describe. It was a gaze that Yang seemed to reserve only for her – affectionate and soft, yet warm and strong, just like the person those stunning orbs belonged to. 

Blake was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised that the other girl's smirk had steadily been growing wider and wider. 

"Well, you definitely know how to surprise me," Yang said, cocky tone snapping Blake out of her reverie. "But if you  _really_ wanted to pin me, you should've made sure that you didn't forget anything." 

"What?" Blake asked without thinking, and it was only after the word left her mouth that she realised she had made a horrible mistake. 

Before she could even blink, Yang swiftly bought her arms up and grabbed a firm hold on Blake's sides, and Blake cursed herself for falling right into Yang's trap. 

"You didn't restrain my arms," Yang grinned, easily using her strength to push Blake onto her back and roll them over. 

Or, at least, that's what she would have done, if she had been paying better attention to her surroundings. 

Apparently, Yang hadn't realised how close they were lying to the edge of the bed, and in her 'triumph' had decided  _not_  to check which way she was about to tip them until it was too late. 

And then – with two, regretful yelps – the pair fell off the bed, Blake wincing as her back made contact with the (thankfully carpeted) flooring, the added weight of Yang on top of her not helping the sudden shock the fall gave to her system. 

Yang's head shot up instantly, eyes wide with concern and a panicked tone of voice to match. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" 

Once Blake had recovered from the brunt of the impact – whatever pain was once there dying off into a dull throb – her eyes flickered open to meet Yang's. 

And she laughed. 

And it bubbled from her so joyfully and freely that she found that she couldn't stop. 

And the sound was so unexpected, yet so genuine, that Yang couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

She tugged Blake into a warm embrace as she felt the faunus wrap her arms around her neck and lock her legs around her waist, pulling Yang ever closer to rest their heads beside one another. As she did so, Yang could feel the pleasant vibrations of Blake's laughter rumble against her shoulder, could hear the pure, unadulterated happiness in the sound, even as they began to catch their breaths and their laughter slowed down to the occasional stray chuckle. 

And she felt it when Blake turned her head ever so slightly to plant a warm, affectionate kiss to her cheek. 

Yang inhaled sharply at the sensation, her face heating up substantially, and she used an arm to push herself up just enough so that she could look Blake in the eyes once more. And as purple met yellow for the umpteenth time, the only sound that could be heard for a few seconds (though to them it felt like an eternity) was the gentle steadying of their breaths, and the rapid  _thump_ _thump_ _thump_  of their heartbeats. 

She wasn't sure if Blake had been totally conscious of what she had just done, but as she looked into those bright, beautiful eyes positively swimming with happiness and warmth, she found that it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that Blake meant it. 

And with a look like that being directed Yang's way, how could anyone possibly say she didn't? 

Bringing the arm up that she had pushed herself up with to gently cup Blake's chin, Yang tilted her face up to meet her own, slowly and carefully, almost as if she were afraid that if she moved any faster the moment would be broken. 

Then, she pressed her lips to Blake's, soft but firm, and revelled in the feeling of Blake kissing her back as both of their eyelids slid shut. 

They stayed like that for a while, Blake's bottom lip captured between Yang's own, and Yang smiled into the kiss as she felt (rather than heard) a gentle purr escape Blake's throat, and Blake couldn't help but smile back. And after what felt like forever, Yang pulled away, lovestruck grins sitting firmly on both of their faces and their eyes creasing in delight. 

They didn't say anything for a while. They didn't need to. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. So instead, they just looked at each other, Yang's hand having moved from Blake's chin to her cheek, her thumb gingerly tracing circles against the smooth of Blake's skin. 

Eventually, they shifted again, Blake's arms pulling Yang back down towards her and into another hug. 

"I love you," Yang said, and her voice was so gentle and soft that if an onlooker were to see this scene set out before them, they probably wouldn't have heard it. Yet those three words had been spoken with such care and reverence that Blake couldn't stop the little sting of tears she felt in the corners of her eyes. 

"I love you too," she responded, burying her head into Yang's shoulder. And as the two of them lay there, holding onto each other and smiling out of the undeniable love they felt for the other, Blake knew that – despite their current location – there was nowhere else she would rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa So! I've never written for Blake or Yang before, but I'm pretty happy with how their interactions turned out in this one. I haven't had the time to write anything in such a long time, so this fic was a nice way to pick things up a little bit for myself. Unfortunately life is a bitch, so hopefully I can keep the ball rolling once I get a big chunk of my college work out of the way. x)
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked this! uwu
> 
> I also wanna thank Undersea_Anchor real quick for giving me the title idea for this fic, as well as reading this thing before I posted it here (also- happy late birthday, ily Jamie).
> 
> And here are my Tumblr blogs, if anyone is interested in checking out either of those:
> 
> My main blog (mostly Little Witch Academia atm as well as whatever other stuff I like): https://hearts-glow.tumblr.com/
> 
> My RWBY side blog: https://weisstoseeyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
